


[PODFIC] Dirty Boy

by Loolph



Series: Tibbs Snapshots [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Nudity, Spanking Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Tony finds out that Gibbs is surprisingly fussy about a bit of mud.





	[PODFIC] Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72887) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



This story is an icing on top of JaneDavitt's precious Tibbs cake, in my humble opinion. Tony is being Tony here, but Gibbs just muddies the waters further with delicious kink of his and blows Tony's... mind and then some. I was really delighted in working on this text. I hope you'll find it to your linking as well.

Music: [Backseat Lover by Mayer Hawthorne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGynhuYzTNQ)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xgc825xr22021ax/Dirty_Boy_by_JaneDavitt.mp3).


End file.
